marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 59
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Fire Bandits * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | StoryTitle2 = Pennies From Heaven | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler2_1 = Mort Leav | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The tenement section of New York City is surprised by apparent pennies from heaven that fall from the sky, the story becoming front page news. Meanwhile, at the Lee School, Jeff Mace teaches his class about medieval weapons showing them swords that he borrowed from collector Joshua Blaine. When two students disrupt class with the change they picked up the street Jeff demands answers and they show him the newspaper story about the pennies from heaven. Jeff finds the story interesting and wonders if they have anything to do with the series of robberies of the wealthy that have also been rampant in the city. Later, Jeff and Fred return the borrowed weapons to Joshua Blaine, who tells them that he has always been interested in the story of Robin Hood. As Jeff and Fred return home to contemplate on the strange events of recent days, miser Peter Pinchtight is counting his money when an arrow with a note on it smashes through his window. The arrow was fired by a man calling himself the Modern Day Robin Hood and demands that Pinchtight turn over his fortune or die. Fearing for his life Pinchtight goes outside and gives his fortune over to Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men. Spotting this robbery, Jeff and Fred change into Captain America and Bucky and attack. However, they are knocked out by Robin Hood and his men who escape. Coming around, Cap realizes that this modern day Robin Hood must be responsible for the "pennies from heaven" that have been raining down on the tenement district. The next day before class, Jeff and Fred go to the area and sure enough Robin Hood is dropping money from the roof tops again. Changing into Captain America and Bucky the two go up to the roof of the building and confront Robin Hood and his men. This time, the duo are able to subdue them, however as they are brining Robin Hood and his men out, they are confronted by the public who are not impressed that Captain America is arresting men who are doing some good. During the commotion, Robin Hood and his men get away, but Captain America finds one of his arrows and decides to take it to his friend Joshua Blaine to see what he can tell them about it. Jeff and Fred go to Josuha's house and find it empty and decide to wait for him inside. While they are waiting one of Robin Hood's arrows with a note smashes through the window. Changing into Captain America and Bucky again, the pair fight the crooks but they once more escape. Returning to Joshua's home, they find that Joshua has arrived and found the note. However, Captain America notices that the quiver on the wall is empty and realizes that Joshua is really the Modern Day Robin Hood and knocks him out. Searching his house, the find the Robin Hood costume as well as half the loot that he stole, which he intended to keep for himself, then turn him over to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | StoryTitle3 = Lost Island | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Case of the Borrowed Eyes | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker4_1 = Carmine Infantino | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Ed Fallon requires eye surgery to replace his damaged eyes. Thanks to organ donation the doctors have procured the eyes that were once owned by famous Indian hypnotist Rajah Swami Sabini. The surgery is a complete success and Ed believes that his vision is better than ever. When he is checking out a girl he suddenly realizes that he has placed her in a hypnotic trance and decides to rob her and take on a career in crime. After a string of muggings where the victims do not recall what happened the police call in the Human Torch and Toro to investigate. They get a common description of the man who was at every scene and go out on patrol to try and find him. They catch Ed as he is hypnotizing another potential victim and trap him in a fire ring. However, before they can arrest him Ed orders his slave to open a fire hydrant, dousing the heroes in water and allowing him to escape. Checking the scene, the Torch and Toro find a discarded notebook from the General Hospital that is written in Braille and decide to check it out. They learn about Ed Fallon and his recent eye surgery and also learn that he recently moved with no change of address and decide to try and lure the crook out of hiding. They place a phony report in the newspaper about a large party of the city's wealthiest individuals. Reading about it, Ed decides to use his hypnotic powers to try and rob it. Ed falls into the trap, but when the Torch and Toro reveal themselves he is prepared for them. Dousing them in a fire retarding gas he then hypnotically commands them to get into a trunk and leaves them to suffocate to death. However, the Torch manages to break them out by pulling out a steel rod inside the trunk and use it to pry to the lock open. Ed meanwhile has come to his girlfriend and explained to her about his new powers and how he has been using them to make himself rich. She is horrified that he would use such a gift in a criminal fashion. Suddenly the apparent voice of the Rajah calls out and condemns Ed for using his hypnotic powers for evil and that he has come to take his eyes back. Ed panics, however this is just a ruse by the Torch who followed Ed and he knocks him out. The Torch then turns Ed over to the police and warns them to be careful of his power. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle5 = House of Hallucinations | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = After class, Jeff Mace is going over the most recent assignments from his students. He notices that Tommy Colman is doing poorly in class and decides to speak with his parents. Jeff and Fred to go the address that the school has on file for Tommy Coleman. The man who answers the door refuses to let them in and tells them that he will talk to Tommy before slamming the door in their face. As Jeff and Fred walk back home they run into Tommy and tell him about what happened. Tommy then confesses that he gave the school the wrong address in order to avoid getting in trouble with his marks. Jeff tells the boy they will deal with things in class tomorrow. Suspicious as to why the man at the door pretended to be Tommy's father, Jeff and Fred go back to the house and hear cries for help. They change into Captain America and Bucky and sneak into the house. There they witness a man named Amazo and his men stuff a man in a wicker basket. Amazo then stabs knives into the basket. Thinking the man has been murdered, Cap and Bucky attack. They subdue the men, but when Bucky removes the lid from the basket they are shocked to see that the man inside has disappeared. Amazo tells them that he is a master of illusion and that he made the man disappear. Bucky charges at him and at the swing of his cape Amazo also makes it Bucky disappear. When Cap tries to attack Amazo, the illusionist then tosses gas pellets on the ground and seemingly vanishes as well. Cap begins searching the house for the trace of anyone, and is knocked out by one of Amazo's men who was hiding in a suit of armor. When Cap comes around he finds himself tied to a chair in the basement with Bucky and Jim Markham, the man who Amazo had prisoner who turns out to be a producer. They learn that he cancelled Amazo as a stage act and the magician went mad and captured him. As Amazo explains that he tricked them all into thinking they vanished with a series of trap doors, Cap manages to break free of his bonds and another fight breaks out. When Amazo grabs for a gun, he makes the mistake of grabbing a prop gun that only shoots flowers and is knocked out. Cap and Bucky then make short work of Amazo's men and turn them over to the authorities. The next day at school Tommy Colman promises Jeff that he will do his homework from now on. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | Notes = * Although this story attributes the main characters in the Captain America stories as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, as per the retcon of these appearances are attributed to Jeff Mace and Fred Davis Jr. They are named as such in the summaries above to avoid confusion. * The story "The Private Life of Captain America" is the first time that the origins of the original Captain America (Steve Rogers) is recapped in a Golden Age Captain America story. There are a number of inconsistencies in this recounting, namely Professor Reinstein giving Captain America his code-name, and the suggestion that Steve fled the military project after he got his powers. * Further, "The Private Life of Captain America" also states that prior to getting involved in Operation: Rebirth, Steve Rogers was a school teacher. As per the various retcons and stories about the past life of Steve Rogers, this is not fact. The school teacher back story is later revealed to be a cover for Jeff Mace to operate as Captain America. * The letter that Jeff Mace reads in "The Private Life of Captain America" is dated February 1, 1946. The retcon that puts Jeff Mace as Captain America indicates that Mace took over the role in July 1946. As such, the date on this letter should not be viewed as accurate. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}